1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning device for scanning an image recorded on a film.
2. Related Background Art
In order to read a recorded color image, each of the red, green and blue images must be read. In order to reduce a size of this type of device, it has been proposed to use a plurality of LED's for red, green and blue as illumination sources. However, because the presently available LED has a big difference in intensity depending on the color of light emission, the number of LED's used is varied depending on the color of light emission.
Since the light intensity of the LED is very small depending on the color of light emission and the number of LED's used is limited in order to reduce the size of the device, it is necessary to efficiently operate the LED's.
Further, since a limited number of LED's are used depending on the color of light emission, non-uniformity of illumination occurs. Accordingly, it is necessary to eliminate a component of a light source which adversely affects the image quality.